This invention relates to a field installable connector for high voltage leads. It is often desirable to provide a high voltage electrical lead with a connector which is readily assembled from its component parts and installed on the lead without a need for special tooling or complex assembly procedures. A desirable assembly procedure would involve terminating the electrical lead with an electrical contact and then inserting the terminated lead and contact within the confines of a connector having suitable dielectric properties adequately protecting the contact and terminated lead from arcing, whether the connector is mated or in a unmated condition, and wherein the connector also suitably conforms sealably in encirclement over the terminated lead and contact.